Inu's Songs
by tangled-wires-of-doom
Summary: Song remakes in the InuGangs point of view. Song 3: Kagome's MomYa know you wanna read! R&R!
1. FullFledged Youkai

A/N: Okay, this is my first Inu-realated remake song. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I-I don't own Inuyasha (sob) nor do I own the song American Idiot. There, It's said.

Full-Fledged Youkai

An Inuyasha Themed Remake Of The Green Day Song  
"American Idiot"

Don't wanna be a full-fledged youkai

Don't want to be as strong as my brother

I'd rather be a human like my mother

No.

Wait.

That came out wrong.

What I meant to say is...

I wanna be a Hanyou!

I wanna be a Hanyou!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Don't wanna be a full-fledged Youkai

Cause my girlfriend will kill me if I even try

At least I look like a guy

Unlike my brother

who looks like a mother

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Don't wanna be a full-fledge Youkai

Don't wanna be killed like my fatha

Though my motha was killed too...

Shit!

My life sucks

But back to the point

Don't wanna be a full-fledged Youkai

Cause my girlfriend would kill me I even tried

And I don't wanna die

Cause my girlfriend would kill me if I even tried

Yeah

My girlfriend would kill me if I even tried

Yeah

My girlfriend would kill me if I even tried

My girlfriend would kill me if I even tried

My girlfriend would kill me if I even tried

End.

A/N: If you liked it then review! If I get enough reviews and have enough inspiration I'll write another one!


	2. Sit me Baby One More Time

A/N: I'm Back! (Audience runs away) HEY! Ahem, anyway, I finally got enough inspiration to write a new one! Oh, and Lonely Youkai deserves a thanks for giving me the idea to remake a Britney Spears song. Thanks Lonely Youkai!

Sit Me Baby, One More Time

An Inuyasha themed remake of the Britney Spears song, Baby One More Time.

Oh Kagome, Kagome oh Kagome

Kagome oh Kagome, Kagome

How was I supposed to know

That I did something wrong here

Oh Kagome, Kagome

I shouldn't have let you go home

And now your down the well, yeah

Show me, how you want me to be

Tell me Kag

Cause' I need to now now why you sat me

My prayer beads are killing me

I must confess I still love Kikyo

But when I'm with her, she takes your soul

Give me a sign

Sit me baby, one more time

Oh Kagome, Kagome

The reason I fight is you

Girl, you got transforming

Oh, Kagome, Kagome

There's no demon I wouldn't kill for you

This isn't the way I planned it

I don't wanna be in the dirt, no

Show me, how you want me to be

Tell me Kag

Cause I need to know why you sat me, yeah

Oh, Kagome, Kagome

Oh, Kagome, Kagome

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh, Kagome, Kagome

How was I supposed to know

Oh, Kagome

I shouldn't have let you go home

I must confess, my prayer beads are killing me now

Don't you know I don't love Kikyo

And I will be here

Now, give me a sign

Sit me baby one more time

Kikyo is killing me now

Don't you know, I don't love her

Now give me a sign

Sit me baby one more time.

End.

Review! If I'm inspired I'll write another one.

P.S. If you could give me some suggestions for songs I could remake, I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

tangled-wires-of-doom


	3. Kagome's Mom

Authors Note: I'M BACK! How long has it been since I've made one of these:Audience throws things and yells "FOREVER": Heh, okay, that's how long ; but I'm back with a new one! This one's a rewrite of the Fountains of Wayne song "Stacey's Mom"

WARNING: anyone who doesn't want to read a song about Inu crushing on Kagome's mom, then I would suggest you don't read this...

PS: just so you know, this is a JOKE. I don't in any way want Inuyasha to be attracted to Kagome's mother :shudder: I simply thought it would be funny to rewrite this song that way. Anyone who flames will be hunted down with an un-dead spork named Gabriel (resurrected from the grave Catty-Chan had given him after being killed by yours truly ). GOT IT:flamers put out their flames and run away: Okay! Now that THAT'S's settled, on to the song! Er..Disclaimer first

Disclaimer: I, Tangled-wires-of-doom, here by state, that I, under no circumstances, own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Kagome's mom. Nor do I own the song "Stacey's Mom" which is © Fountains Of Wayne. NOW we can FINALLY get on to the song!

Inu's Songs

Song Three: Kagome's Mom

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

Kaogme's mom has got it goin' on,

Kaogme can I come over through the well? (Through the well),

We can hang around and forget that my ex wants to drag me to hell (drag me to hell),

Did your mom make Ramen like she said she would? (Like she said she would),

Did she? Or is she tryin' to play hard-to-get (play hard-to-get),

You know I'm not the little Hanyou I used to be,

I'm all grown up now baby can't you see,

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

She's all I want and I've waited for so long,

Kagome can't you see your just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kagome's mom,

Kaogme's mom has got it goin' on,

Kaogme's mom has got it goin' on,

Kagome do you remember when I showered at your place? (Showered at your place),

I came out, with nothin' on (nothin' on),

I saw your mom in the hall,

I could tell she liked me, when she gasped and turned to face the wall (face the wall),

And I know you think it's just a fantasy,

But since you don't really have a dad, your mom could use a guy like me

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

She's all I want and I've waited for so long,

Kagome can't you see, your just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with kagome's mom,

Kagome's mom has got it goin' on,

She's all I want and I've waited for so long,

Kagome can't you see, your just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong but,

Kagome's mom, ahh ahh ahh ahh,

Kagome's mom, ahh ahh ahh ahh,

Kagome can't you see, your just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Kagome's mom.

----

Thanks for reading! Song suggestions are welcome of you'd like me to write another one! Please review!

PS: I probably won't label this complete any time soon, because I want to keep it open if I suddenly get inspiration, but I will not be updating on a routine basis.

Once again, any suggestions for songs you might like to see re-written, please tell me in a review!

General feedback is most welcome, so...REVIEW:puppy dog eyes: Pwease?

Tangled-wires-of-doom


End file.
